Aminoplast resin compositions can be used to produce articles, such as coatings and adhesives, for a variety of end-use applications. Often, these aminoplast resin compositions are reacted and crosslinked with nucleophilic compounds, including alcohols, carboxylic acids, and amines, among others.
In the present invention, aminoplast resin compositions are contacted and/or reacted with polythiol compositions. These polythiol compositions generally comprise thiol ester molecules having an average of two or more thiol groups per molecule. Coatings and other articles produced from the aminoplast-polythiol compositions can offer improvements in weatherability, chemical resistance, impact strength, flexibility, hardness development, gloss, and/or cure time as compared conventional aminoplast-crosslinker formulations.